The present invention relates to a liquid reservoir, whose purpose is to provide a buffer for foaming-susceptible spent liquor and in which the level of liquid varies significantly. The main purpose of the invention is to reduce the risk that gas accompanies the liquid that is withdrawn from the reservoir.